Vanished
by coolstoryyo
Summary: On their way to Republic City to begin her air bending training, Korra and her parents were ambushed by the Red Lotus. The Red Lotus failed to kidnap Korra, but her memory was lost. Seven years later, the world has just about lost hope, believing the Avatar has once again vanished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! This is my first Korrasami story. I was thrilled when it became canon and I've been hooked on Korrasami fanfiction ever since. I had this idea knocking around for a while, but I was struggling on how I wanted to go about it. Finally had a setting that I thought was pretty good so I went with it.**

 ***(Also, see the note at the end of the chapter).***

 **Summary (best if read in the LOK announcer's voice):**

 **On their way to Republic City to begin her air bending training, Korra and her parents were ambushed by the Red Lotus. The Red Lotus failed to kidnap Korra, but her memory was lost due to trauma. Seven years later, the world has just about lost hope, believing the Avatar has once again vanished.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Knocked Down

" _No! We will not let you take her!"_

" _She must come with us. Balance must be restored."_

" _We'd rather die then let her fall into your hands!"_

" _So be it…"_

"NO!"

I woke up with my ears ringing, ringing like an explosion had been set off around me. It was the same dream again. No, not dream, nightmare.

Naga whimpered at me from her spot across my lap.

"It's ok girl, I'm fine." I ran my hand across her head soothingly as I tried to calm myself down. It worked for a minute or two until she turned her head towards the door and growled. Shortly after came a loud pounding.

"Get up you lazy freeloader. It's time to get to work."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming Jin. You don't have to yell." I replied loudly as I got out of bed and rushed to throw on my clothes and ran a hand through my short, messy hair. I opened the door to the fat, balding man whose face was losing the red it just recently held from exertion.

"Yea well you ain't got to yell all damned day either. My ladies are tryna sleep." Jin huffed and walked back into the house. It wasn't so much a house, but more like a tenement.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I lowered my gaze and felt my face redden from embarrassment. It was hardly a secret I had a tendency to scream because of my nightmares. It wasn't like I could help it.

"Afternoon Korra."

"Ginger," I nodded to her, "how'd you sleep?"

"A lot better than you apparently," the true-to-her-name haired diva smirked and nudged my shoulder teasingly as I took a seat next to her in the kitchen.

I groaned in response and let my head drop with a thud to the table.

"Hey don't worry kid, we're used to it. Besides, I think if I got any more beauty sleep, I'd be too pretty to buy. And cheer up, Xiang made your favorite."

I bolted upright in my seat at that, "Hampake sandwich?"

"You know it, hon." Xiang, a short, lanky man with a bit of a high pitched voice and our self-designated house cook, set down a plate in front of me.

I picked up my fork and greedily dug into the dish, a slice of ham between two pancakes and drizzled with sweet sauce.

"Jeez why don't I get a special dish?" Ginger huffed and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Oh please, don't even try girl. We both know you get plenty special treatment. And do you know how expensive lobster is?" Xiang flicked her with water from the sink as he cleaned up the dishes.

"Excuses, excuses. Whatever, I gotta go get ready." Ginger placed a kiss on the top of my head as she left the kitchen.

"Eat up, tonight's supposed to be a busy night," Xiang said as he was finishing up.

"Why what's going on?" I asked through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, hon. Apparently, the daughter of the head Future Industries has returned from finishing at some prestigious school. He's throwin' some big shindig and holding a special pro bending tournament to celebrate. So you know what that means, tonight it's gonna be a hump 'em…"

"And dump 'em," I finished after I was done chewing and had wiped my mouth on the cloth Xiang set down. I got up and went to wash my plate as Xiang ruffled my hair on his way out.

We all had our own routine here. The girls and Xiang all primped and prepped themselves while I fed and walked Naga. Afterwards, I prepared the lounge by setting out the drinks, tidying the pillows, drawing the curtains, and lighting the candles while everyone else gets into place for the boss' nightly prep talk.

"Alright I hope everyone is ready for tonight. We're gonna have perverts coming in from all over. We're gonna have big wigs, pro bending fans, and regulars alike, and the lot of them will be drunk off their moneybag cushioned asses. So Korra," Jin paused and pointed his sausage finger at me, "be on your toes. Everyone else, hump 'em and dump 'em. Get their money, get them out, and get on to the next one. Quick as you can. Clear?"

"Yes boss," everyone answered.

I put Naga on her leash by the door. Jin liked to call her his "negotiator" so she could stay in the lounge during business hours. Basically, if a guest was being particularly difficult, I'd let Naga scare him a little. I took my place next to her and crossed my arms as usual. I was pretty much the muscleman. I made sure guests didn't get too rowdy and I showed them the exit if they didn't calm down. The rare times someone tried to skip out on paying, I had the pleasure of showing them the hospitality of my fists.

One of the ladies put on the record player and soon, customers began arriving. One by one, men were escorted upstairs and the sounds of soft moans and thumps filtered into the air. The night was still early, so I used this time to drift off into my thoughts.

I've been living here since I was ten. Jin's old lady took me in off the streets, said she found me and Naga just wandering the city, dripping head to toe with tears in my eyes, with only the knowledge of Naga's name and my own. Jin's mother housed me and took care of me. She made the shed connected to the building into a room for me so I wasn't exposed to the business she ran, until she passed that is. As soon as she did, Jin decided it was time I earned my stay, first by cleaning and cooking, then by making me security. We have a kind of mutual dislike for each other though. I think it's because his mom put all her time into raising me, even though he was well enough an adult by the time I came into the picture.

"Korra!" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Ginger's yell.

"He's getting away!" She pointed to a tall man with wavy black hair making a dash down the stairs and out the kitchen door.

"Shit, come on Naga." I untied her and we took off after the man. When we got outside, I saw him hop over the back wall. I jumped on Naga and we chased him. He weaved through alleys until finally making his way out to a main street. We knocked into a stall or two and maybe bumped into a few people, but finally I caught sight of a tub of water out of the corner of my eye. I quickly bent the water from the tub and iced the running man's legs. I hopped off Naga and started to make my way to the man.

"I got you now motherfu-oof!" I felt something hard and metallic ram into my side, knocking me to the ground a few feet away.

"Ugh fuck that hurt," I groaned as I slowly sat up. I glanced over to where I had frozen the man only to see him bend the ice around his legs, free himself, and take off.

"Oh my spirits, I am so sorry. I didn't even see you. Let me help you up." A person wearing a motorcycle helmet ran up to me and took my arm, helping me to my feet.

"No, no it's my fault. I should've looked before running through the street," I said as I glanced around the crowd for the wavy-haired man. I let out a heavy sigh when there was no sign of him.

"Are you hurt?" The motorcyclist asked as they fussed with their helmet. I looked down at myself and saw there was a tear in my shirt where the bike had made impact and a cut there, but it was small and didn't look like it was deep at all.

"It's just a scratch, I'll liv-" the rest of my words dried up in my throat as the driver finally got off their helmet to reveal the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen, and believe me, I've seen a lot of women. She had long, luscious-looking black hair, ruby red petal lips, and vibrant emerald eyes that practically sparkled from the streetlights.

The lady smirked at me as if she knew exactly why I had cut off, but her expression quickly turned back to one of concern as she inspected my side.

"Are you sure? I swear you were airborne for a good foot from that hit," Her hand brushed against my side and I hissed at the contact. Naga then came over and sniffed at it.

"I'm fine really, thanks for your concern though. Most people probably would've just turned around and said they thought they hit a giant ratgull." I pet Naga to reassure her as the woman chuckled at my attempt to lighten the situation.

"Well let me give you a ride, it's the least I can do."

"I would, but I have to get my polar bear dog home anyways," I said as I patted Naga's side. I then hoisted myself up, and tried not to wince.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I just feel so terrible."

"Well, I doubt my friends are going to believe me when I tell them a gorgeous woman knocked me off my feet," I trailed off in suggestion.

She laughed and took out a scrap of paper and a pen out from her satchel and scribbled on it.

"Here, give me a call if you need someone to confirm your story." She handed me the paper, put her helmet back on, and, with a wave, sped off on her motorcycle.

I urged Naga to go home and looked down at the paper with a smile.

 _Asami_ …

* * *

 **A/N Well I liked how that turned out, I hope you did too. If anyone can guess why I made the title what it is, you'll get extra cool points just saying.**

 **Also just in case you're confused, this story does take place in the regular show setting (like it's not modern etc.). If I screw up and make you confused, I apologize, but I am trying to stick to that era in time.**

 ***Ok so I've been reading a lot of Omegaverse stories and I do like them. I'm unsure whether or not I wanted this story to be Omegaverse.** **Do you have a preference? Would you think it would be pretty awesome if this was an Omegaverse story? Or nah? Let me know cause I'm really torn.***

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Day Out

"Where have you been girl?" Jin bellows as I walk through the door. Ah shit, he hates it when I come back empty handed.

"One of Ginger's guys tried to dine and dash. I, uh, got the money." I dug into my coin purse and pulled out fifteen yuans, basically emptying my pouch.

"Nice work, you're not so useless after all." Jin smirked and trudged back to his room on the first floor.

Fuck, that was all of my last pay, looks like I won't be going to Jiu Ba's this week.

Seeing my downcast expression, Ginger came over to my side.

"You're a lifesaver, kid. Come on, I'll buy you a drink. Xiang! We're heading out," She threw her arm around me and dragged me back out the door.

"Wait! Hang on, let me put on a shirt!" Xiang yelled after us and I heard the clanking of bottles from inside.

We walked the short distance to the bar, Jiu Ba. Once inside, we sat in our usual corner of the bar and Ginger ordered us three cactus juices.

"So what happened out there Kor? You were gone for like a half hour, that's a lot longer than it usually takes you." Ginger asked before taking a sip of her drink.

I chugged my drink down and held it up for another. Hell, Ginger kind of owed me anyways.

I told them what happened including about Asami.

"Korra, you gave up your whole pay for me?" Ginger was so touched she ordered us a round of shots. She did actually look genuinely grateful though, but she wasn't one to say it.

"Wait you got hit by a Satocycle AND you got her number? I'm calling bull. Not even you can be that smooth honey." Xiang just shook his head as we downed our shots.

"Xiang, you're just jealous." I ran my hand through my hair and gave him a wink.

"Oh yea? Why don't you call her then? She probably gave you a fake number," He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Fine I will. Julie, phone please?" I asked the bartender as I fished the paper out of my pocket. I stuck my tongue out at Xiang while the phone rang, but really I was nervous as hell. What if he was right?

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Asami? This is Korra, the girl you, um, kind of ran over with your Satocycle."

"Oh! I never did get your name. Are you still doing all right? How's your side?"

I actually forgot about my side. I quickly glanced down and lifted the torn material so I could see it better. It had stopped bleeding and was dry.

"It's fine, nothing a bath won't fix. So hey listen, you remember how you said to call you if someone didn't believe me?" I glared at Xiang as I said the last part.

"Yes," she chuckled.

"Well if you don't mind clearing it up for my friends."

"Sure, but it is kind of late. How about we all meet up tomorrow? I'll bring some of my friends and you can bring yours. I'll tell them all about it then."

"Wow yea that sounds great. Where at?"

"Narook's Noodlery around 1pm?"

"Ok Asami, we'll see you later today then."

She laughed at that, "bye Korra," and hung up.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I handed the phone back to Julie.

"What's with the smile kid?" Ginger asked, obviously bored with the man trying to flirt with her while I was on the phone.

"The girl who ran me over, Asami, invited us out to Narook's tomorrow."

"Like, during the day?" Xiang asked.

"Uh, yea."

"Great, there goes my beauty sleep." Ginger grumbled as she finished her drink and tossed a couple of yuans on the bar.

By the time we returned home, the sun was just breaking dawn and I was feeling the exhaustion from the night. I waved goodnight to Ginger and Xiang and made my way to my shack. Naga was waiting for me outside my door and together we went inside and I passed out, not even bothering to undress.

A few hours later, but not nearly long enough, there was banging on my door yet again.

"Jin I swear to the fucking spirits-"

"Korra, it's almost one! We're gonna be late for your lunch date!" Xiang's voice came from the door and I bolted upright in my bed.

I quickly undressed and, upon noticing my wound again, scrubbed it clean using the water from the basin on my table. I put on a blue tank and my black pants, it was only a slight upgrade from my usual all black work attire.

"Thank spirits Xiang, I probably would've slept right through work much less lunch if it wasn't for you."

"Hey I'm just excited to go to Narook's as you. When's the last time we've been?" He linked his arm in mine as we walked around the building, not wanting to run into Jin.

"It has been a while. Xiang, I hate to ask, but would you mind-"

"Korra, honey, noodles are on me." Xiang said, knowing it was embarrassing for me to even think of asking much less have to say it out loud.

"You're the best."

"Hey! I thought I was the best." Ginger pouted as we met up with her in front of the building and started down the street.

"You are both the best in your own ways. Xiang is the best for being Xiang, and Ging, well you've got great boobs." I glanced at her chest to emphasize.

"And don't you forget it," she said as she pushed her chest out to prove my point.

We joked and teased each other as we usually did on our way to the noodlery. I really don't know how I'd be able to put up with Jin if it weren't for these two.

Outside Narook's was Asami and two boys.

"Hey Korra." She waved to us as we got closer. When we reached them, she motioned us to come inside. We sat at a table, Ginger, Xiang and I on one side, Asami across from me and the two boys on her side.

"So these are my friends Ginger and Xiang, the ones who so wrongly doubted my story." I gestured to the two as we looked over the menu.

"Very wrong of them indeed," Asami tried to sound serious, but there was still a smile on her face.

"This is my boyfriend Mako and his brother Bolin." Mako was the one next to her. He gave me a small smile, but he still had this look of seriousness on his face, and to be honest, he looked a little uncomfortable. Bolin however, was the opposite. He beamed at us and looked as if he wanted to engulf me in a hug if there wasn't a table between us.

Wait, did she say boyfriend?

Thankfully the server came over for our orders and covered up my shock. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, pretty girl that Asami was.

"Boyfriend huh? How'd you two meet?" Ginger asked for me. I knew she didn't care, but somehow she knew that I was curious.

"Well, my father sponsors their probending team. Whenever I would come home from school on break, I would go see a match and we kind of just hit it off," Asami explained.

"Yea these two lovebirds would write to each other all the time, it was so cute," Bolin gushed trying to fight back giggles.

"Bo," Mako chided as he punched his brother's arm, his face turning a bit red.

"So, how do you three know each other?" Asami asked pink-faced, trying to redirect the conversation.

"We're roommates-", "coworkers-", "drinking buddies", Ginger, Xiang, and I answered at the same time.

"Uhm, we're all three." I gave a nervous laugh. Thankfully, the other two didn't say what we really were. I guess, like me, they didn't want our new friends to know what we do when the sun goes down.

"You must spend a lot of time together," Mako said.

"Yea you can say that," Ginger smirked and I nudged her.

"How about that story Asami?" I changed the subject so they didn't have the chance to prod into what our job was. She told them what happened, earning a laugh from Bolin and a shake of the head from Mako. I may have also stuck my tongue out at Xiang once again. When she finished, our food was served.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence as I remembered the last time we went to Narook's. It was after Jin's old lady's funeral. This was Madame Di's, as everyone called her, favorite place. I still can't believe the stingy, fat man treated all of us here.

"You guys are Probenders? That's pretty cool, what's your team's name?" Xiang asked after a while, pulling me from my reverie.

"We were the Fire Ferrets," Bolin pouted.

"Were?" I asked.

"We lost our waterbender, Hasook, and we don't know any other waterbenders," Mako said, his eyebrows dipping in worry.

"Hey Korra's a waterbender, why don't you help them out?" Xiang said, nodding at them.

"That'd be a little hard to juggle with work, Xiang." I stared at him trying to convey my meaning. Probending matches usually finished right before we opened for the night, how the hell was I supposed to pull that off?

"Oh Korra, we'd be so grateful if you would." Asami flashed a mesmerizing smile at me as she placed her hands over one of mine. I was distracted by the excitement in her eyes. Why couldn't I again?

"Uh ye-yea ok, sure." I stammered. Fuck, what just happened?

"Yes!" Bolin jumped from his seat and fist bumped the air, causing everyone in the noodlery to stare at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled and went back to eating his food.

When we had finished eating, Mako gave me the times and days they practiced and when their next match was. Ginger looked at Xiang and I like we were crazy, and I couldn't help but agree. It was going to be tricky, but if it kept me away from Jin and the house for a little bit, it might be worth it.

* * *

 **A/N Woo chapter 2, sorry it took so long. Don't be sad about Mako and Asami being together. Just a little reminder that this is a Korrasmi story, so don't worry.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Term papers and tests and work, oh my! Y'all know the struggle. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Juggling

A shrill chiming noise woke me up, along with Naga's rumbling at the foreign noise. Xiang had graciously gifted me his clock so that I could get up on time for pro-bending practice. Saying he was gracious is, well, gracious since he is the one who got me into this mess of a schedule.

"Spirits, what I wouldn't do for a day to sleep in," I mumbled quietly to Naga as I routinely stretched, dressed, throwing on a white tank, shorts, and my worn out boots, and ran a hand through my hair, only succeeding in making it less bedraggled. I strapped on my watch, which Xiang was also nice enough to gift me, and mentally planned out my timing. Practice was in half an hour at 3:30 and we open for business at 8, meaning I would have to be back at the Sleeping Dragon by 7 to set up. Since it takes about a half hour to get to the Pro-bending Arena, that leaves me with about three hours to practice.

"Ok, I can do this." As long as Jin doesn't come knocking, I mentally added.

I hopped on Naga and we took off at a steady pace towards the Arena. The few people I passed on the backstreets gave me odd looks when they noticed what I was wearing. They were bundled in light jackets and pants. I mean sure there was a cool breeze, but the sun was out and the sky was clear, and besides, I was never really bothered by the cold. It made me feel comfortable.

I let out a sigh when I arrived at the Arena. It really was a beautiful day. It was rare for me to be out during the day. I would've liked to spend it at the park with Naga.

"Korra! You made it." Bolin came out of the Arena to greet me as I tied up Naga to a lamppost. She wouldn't have gone anywhere and could have probably broken free of the pole if she wanted too, but I learned early on that it made bystanders less nervous if the polar bear dog was leashed.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss this," I sent him a small smile and he engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Come on, let me show you around," He said as he put me down. Bolin showed me the arena, the locker rooms, and even his and Mako's apartment on the top floor of the Arena. Oh, and I was also introduced to Bolin's pet ferret and the team mascot, Pabu. Afterwards, Bolin led me to the gym.

"Took you long enough, young-in." The statement came from a tan, white-haired man who looked to be of Earth Kingdom decent.

"Hey, I was giving our new teammate the grand tour." Bolin made a grand gesture in my direction.

"So this is her, huh," the man gave me a brief once-over, "we'll see about that," he grunted and went about doing earthbending warm-ups.

Mako halted his warm-ups and came over to us. "Korra, this is Toza. He is the manager of the Arena. He taught us pro-bending and trained us."

"It's an honor to meet you," I raised my voice so it would reach Toza from where he was warming-up. I received a grunt in response. I had heard of Toza and even caught some of his matches on the radio. Madame Di would let me listen to keep me out of the house during business hours.

"Mako, give her the lowdown of the rules. Bolin, come warm-up," Toza said when he stopped and wiped his face off on his towel.

Mako explained how the arena was set up, how to win and lose, how tiebreakers worked, the scoring, and the waterbending rules.

"Wait so you can't chuck an earth disc at someone's head, but you can blast them in the face with water? How does that make any sense? Doesn't that hurt just as badly?" That part was really the only thing I didn't understand.

"Well, yea it does, but while an earth disc will break your nose, the most a water blast will do is leave a nasty welt for a few days." Bolin rejoined us, rubbing a spot on his cheek as if remembering the feeling.

"Alright, let me see what you can do." Toza gestured to some tubs of water and sat down on a bench tiredly with his arms resting on his knees. Bolin and Mako joined him, one with a look of excitement and the other looking nervous.

I positioned myself in front of the tubs and looked out at the dummies set up before me with targets on various parts and strapped with worn-out probending gear. I have to admit, I was nervous. The most I had done was small whips at people or freezing body parts or just floating blobs around for fun. I never had to produce anything as strong as the blasts Mako described.

I spread my feet in a readying stance and gathered the water around my fists. I squinted at the dummy and lunged out my fist, visualizing that I was sending a water punch out. A blob of water left my right hand, smacking the dummy in its midsection, but it didn't even budge.

"What was that?! Is this a joke? Didn't your parents teach you how to waterbend, girl?" Toza bellowed, jumping to his feet.

"I, uhm, I don't have-"

"Spit it out! Or are you only here to waste my time?" Toza turned around to gather up his towel and water bottle from the bench.

"I don't have parents." I finished quietly, looking down to hide from the pity that was sure to follow. This wasn't something anyone around me ever made me talk about. In fact, some of the others at the Sleeping Dragon were in similar situations, whether they were miles away from their family trying to make it alone, or were disowned, kicked out, or like me, orphaned. The topic was only slightly sort of hinted at when my nightmares came up in conversation. It sent a pang of hurt through me to think about it. Saying it out loud made me feel like that lost, little 10-year-old girl, drenched from the rain.

I was met with silence and it quickly became awkward and uncomfortable. I was torn between wanting someone to say something, anything, and bolting from the Arena.

"Focus on one of the targets, instead of the whole dummy. Take a deep breath. Try again." Toza's voice lost the tone of frustration and adopted one of instruction. I was grateful it wasn't laced with pity.

I closed my eyes, inhaled a calming, deep breath, and took a comfortable stance. I cleared my head from nervousness and heard a soft voice in the back of my thoughts, almost like a sigh.

 _Relax._

I sensed my arms move as if they had a mind of their own and felt the water engulf my forearms. However, the water felt different on my skin then it ever had before. Like it wasn't just water anymore, a tool. It felt natural, like it was a part of me, an extension.

My eyes opened, focusing on the target on the dummy's head, and I instinctually let my body do what it wanted, what it somehow knew how to do. My right arm snapped forward the moment I opened my eyes, much like a viper's strike. A burst of water surged forward fast and full of the power I felt build up in my arm. It hit the head target, knocking off the helmet, and shaking the dummy with the force.

"Way to go, Korra!" Bolin jumped up and fist pumped the air. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and couldn't keep the wide smile from taking over my face.

"We'll need to work on your technique, but it's a start. Welcome to the sport of pro-bending, Korra." Toza patted my back and even permitted a small grin affect his grumpy expression.

"Welcome to the Fire Ferrets!" Bolin gave me with another one of his wind-knocking hugs. Mako looked visibly more relaxed and also let a smile grace his face as he handed me the waterbender uniform.

For the rest of my time, Toza set me up with a workout regimen, saying that it would help improve and increase the power I already possessed. He taught me some basic waterbending techniques to practice while Mako and Bolin practiced their elements. At the end, while Mako and Bolin sparred against each other, Toza sparred with me to build up my movement, blocking, and evasion.

Not gonna lie, I was more exhausted than I had ever been, but it was exhilarating.

Bolin and Mako walked with me out of the Arena to where I left Naga. I closed my eyes as the cool air hit my skin and refreshed me.

"Hey guys, I brought some food to celebrate our new teammate's first practice." Asami's voice surprised me, making my eyes snap open.

I gathered myself, crossed my arms, and sent her a cocky smile with a raised brow, "How'd you know I was going to make the cut?"

"Call it a woman's intuition," she smirked at me, "care to join us?"

"I can't, I have to get to work. Next time, sorry." I glanced at my watch and saw I was making good time. When I looked back up, I saw Asami's expression had turned to one of disappointment.

"Next time," she nodded.

I untied Naga and, with a wave, we headed home. I made it back in time for set up, coming in through the back door, Jin oblivious.

Xiang must've noticed the smile and faraway look on my face as I stood at my post, because the smug bastard had the nerve to say, "You're welcome," as he led his first customer upstairs. Unfortunately, he missed the tongue stuck out and finger flipped in his direction.

My new routine of juggling pro-bending practice and work continued for the next few days. There had been a few close calls when I would get caught up chatting with the guys or Asami showing up after practices, always with the proposal of spending time afterwards, which I always had to decline. I swear, she became more saddened each time I turned her down, and each time I felt more and more tempted to accept. But I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to just to make her happy.

Days turned into weeks and I had practically perfected sneaking around Jin. Before long, it was the day of my first pro-bending match. Jin kept giving me curious looks the night before because of my odd jitteriness and restlessness due to my excitement. Finally, the time came for me to sneak off to the Arena, but not before Ginger and Xiang poked their head in my shack to wish me luck.

"You ready for this, Korra?" Mako asked as we dressed in our uniforms and gear in the locker room.

"I can't wait!" I beamed as I jumped around, stretching and getting loose.

"Alright, alright, just don't let the excitement distract you. Remember to stay focused." Mako tucked away his scarf and closed his locker. Bolin was already dressed and playing with Pabu in the corner, paying us no mind.

We walked out together onto the lift and soon we were raised onto the dimmed stage. The noise was deafening and made my ears ring a little. It was like nothing had ever experienced, except for . . .

 _Boom_

"-Korra. Korra!" I refocused from zoning out to Bolin waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and glanced around frantically, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Bolin asked.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Just in the zone." I sent him a determined glance to reassure him, but he only nodded. I looked up towards the suites to where Asami said her's was. It was hard to make out since it was so high up, but I thought I caught a glimpse of her, making me smile slightly.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Republic City, welcome to the Pro-Bending Arena!" A spotlight shone on a figure rising up from the center of the ring. "To kick off the new season, tonight we have the Golden Temple Tigerdillos versus the new and improved Fire Ferrets!"

The announcer moved the microphone away from his mouth, "Alright you all know the rules. I want a good clean match. Ready?" Both teams nodded.

"Round 1!" The announcer exited the stage and the countdown to start began.

The action was a much faster pace than anything I could have been prepared for. I was overwhelmed in the first minute and was knocked back a zone. I quickly got back on my feet and focused on defense until I gathered my bearings. Eventually, Mako and Bolin were knocked into my zone and the round ended in favor of the Tigerdillos.

The second round, I was more confident. I felt I acclimated to the speed and adrenaline kicked in. I was on offense and whipped blast after blast nonstop at the opposing team. Mako and Bolin seemed to pick up on the vibe and their attacks bolstered as well. Through our combined efforts, we managed to push back the Tigerdillos, awarding us the second round.

My adrenaline soon turned to cockiness, however, in the final round. I was too preoccupied with my attacks, trying to hit each of the other players instead of just focusing on one at a time. Because I wasn't paying close enough attention, a barrage of earth discs slammed into my chest, knocking the air out of me and sending me into the water below.

I went under, unable to move immediately due to the shock and having no breath held. My vision went dark.

" _She is only a child!"_

" _She must come with us…"_

" _We'd rather die…"_

" _So be it…"_

"Korra!"

"...Asami?"

"Spirits, you scared me to death when you didn't resurface! Are you ok?!" Asami looked close to tears as she cradled my head in her lap and was gently rubbing my head with a towel. It felt so nice I almost forgot to answer her.

"I'm fine, Asami, thank you. I guess I was knocked off guard," I chuckled a bit, trying to comfort her, but it didn't look like it worked.

"What happened while I was out?" I could still hear the crowd, so the match must've still been going on.

"Bolin hit the water, shortly after you did. He's the one who dragged you out." Asami nodded in the corner where he was drying off.

"Thanks, buddy." I smiled weakly at him, slightly embarrassed. He smiled in return, "Any time, though I hope there isn't another time," he added bashfully.

"Mako is really holding his own up there. The Tigerdillos still have all of their players, though they're in the last zone now," Asami said, filling me on the rest. At the mention of Mako's name, I remembered my current position. I sat up from Asami's lap, wincing at the pain in my chest. I swore I saw her frown from my repositioning out of the corner of my eye. I shifted in the direction of the stage, as if it would help me hear better and to hide the slight flush that appeared on my cheeks.

Suddenly, I saw all three of the Tigerdillos' players drop down into the water.

"What a trick folks! 3-against-1, defying the odds, the Fire Ferrets' firebender, Mako, has won the match!"

The three of us jumped up in excitement and Bolin and I rushed over to the lift to join Mako onstage. We received thunderous applause and Bolin and I each grasped Mako's arms and raised it in victory. The triumphant feeling soon faded, though, when we returned to the locker room.

"Great job bro!" Bolin gave a solid pat on his brother's back and Asami moved in to reward him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea Mako, I really wished I could've seen that trick. It must've been awesome!" I praised as well.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have had to resort to that if you had kept your focus, Korra. You almost cost us the match," Mako scolded.

"It was my first match, Mako, what did you expect?" My mood immediately shifted. Who was he to reprimand me? Bolin was knocked off too.

"Cut her a little slack, Mako," Asami chimed in, coming to my defense.

"I _expect_ you to follow Toza's advice, I _expect_ you to practice harder, I _expect_ you to keep your head in the game. And in case you've forgotten Asami, Bolin and I can't _afford_ to cut a little slack."

"What is that supposed to mean, Mako?" Asami was angry now, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You know exactly what I mean, Miss Future Industries." He glared right back, now directing frustration at her. Bolin was silent behind the drama, helpless and unsure of what to do.

"Don't you talk to her like that! And in case _you_ forgot, I joined this team to help your ass, you begged _me_ to be here." My anger was hanging on a thread.

"Yea and I can see how much help you've been so far," he huffed and turned to leave.

I tightly shut my eyes and clenched my teeth and my fists at my side to keep myself under control as I felt myself shake from both infuriation and restraint.

"Ah!" I opened my eyes at Mako's cry. He was sprawled out on the floor, his foot caught on a piece of raised cement.

"Really, Bolin, was that necessary?!" Mako now turned his attention onto his brother, who was glancing down at him in surprise.

"I didn't do that!" Bolin held up his hands innocently, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Don't be childish, who else can earthbend in this room?" Mako pointed out as he stood up from the floor and brushed himself off. Not waiting for an answer, he stomped out of the locker room.

"At least, I don't think I did?" Bolin quietly questioned, looking down at his hands doubtfully.

"What the hell is his problem?" Asami stated exasperatedly, staring at the door Mako left through.

I finished changing and glanced at my watch, "Fuck, I don't know, but I have to go before I'm late for work. Bolin, you better talk some sense into your brother." I rushed out the door, muscles still tense from agitation. Naga sensed my discomfort when I reached her outside and let out a soft whine.

"No time girl, we gotta hurry." I jumped on her back and we took off at a brisk run.

"Where the hell have you been, girl?" Ah shit.

"Sorry Jin, Naga got distracted by a ratgull on our walk," I lied seamlessly.

"Hmph, well get to work and don't let it happen again." Jin lumbered back to his room.

"Don't worry, it won't."

* * *

 **A/N Ooh drama. I hope this is still keeping you engaged and making you curious. Don't worry, Mako isn't being a douche for no reason. And for those waiting for that Korrasami awesomeness, it's coming, please be patient. It won't take until Season 4 like it did in the series _**

 **On another note, I really should rewatch the Legend of Korra cause my memory be slippin'.**

 **Thanks bunches for reading and for the reviews.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
